


Cas

by krissybl



Series: All of You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissybl/pseuds/krissybl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jimmy have been doing great. Jimmy's recovery is going well and his alters almost never come out anymore. But, it's the first time he's had to face his wedding anniversary since he left the hospital. Dean knows it's going to be a difficult day and that Jimmy will be thinking about Amelia. But Dean will be there to help him through it. </p><p>*As promised I am working on writing the stories of how Dean builds his relationship with each of Jimmy's alters. This is the story of Dean and Cas. Probably best read after the main story where all of Jimmy's personalities are introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna Play Doctor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We already know about the first time that Cas kissed Dean. This is what happens when Dean first kisses Cas.

It was Jimmy that Dean met first. And it was Jimmy who was his best friend. But it was Cas who changed the game. Dean vividly remembered that first kiss on their second-hand sofa and knew that he would always be thankful to Cas. If it hadn't been for him, Dean never would have realized what he and Jimmy could have. That first kiss was what opened his eyes, made him think there could be more to life than just existing. Made him hope. When Dean finally decided to go after what he wanted, winning Cas over was the easiest part. Honestly, Dean’s biggest problem at first hadn't been getting Cas to want him, it was getting Cas to want him a little less so that they didn't do anything that would hurt Jimmy.

The first time Cas kissed Dean was the spark. The first time Dean kissed Cas was gasoline on an open flame, when the fire became unstoppable. It had been almost too easy to slip into a different type of relationship with Cas. Dean had been pushing him away for weeks. He was so worried about losing Jimmy that he tried to deny everything he had started to feel. Then one day he just stopped trying. When Cas got into his personal space, Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around him, pulling the shorter man even closer. He started finding his own excuses to be exactly where Cas was in their small apartment. Dean would find Cas’ hand on the couch while they watched a movie and wrap their fingers together. It was a quiet Friday night when Dean finally embraced the heat that had been building. He had just wrapped his hand around Cas’ and was smiling at the television.

“Dean. What’s going on here?” Cas sounded unusually on edge. He had always been the laid back one.

“What do you mean?” Dean turned so he could give Cas his full attention. 

“You've spent weeks pushing me away. Now you’re holding my hand. Mixed signals, man.” There was an uncharacteristic frown line marring Cas’ brow. That’s what finally did it. Dean hated to see the usually easygoing man upset. Dean leaned in and pressed a small kiss to that wrinkle before wrapping a hand around Cas’ neck and staring straight into confused blue eyes. 

“Tell me if this signal comes in clear.” Dean smirked as he brought their lips together. Cas froze and his eyes widened. But, he was only frozen for a second. He let out a relieved groan as his eyes slid shut and he used his own hand to grip Dean’s head and hold him in place. Cas pulled his other hand free from where it was still twined with Dean’s. He grabbed a muscled shoulder and yanked the taller man down until they were practically laying on the couch, feet just barely maintaining contact with the ground. Dean chuckled against his lips as the other man took control.

“Loud and clear. Let’s see if we can make it a little louder.” Cas panted against Dean’s mouth. He yanked Dean back down and wasted no time maneuvering his tongue past the taller man’s lips. Dean groaned as Cas continued pulling at him until the dark haired man was completely pinned under Dean. Cas may have put himself on the bottom, but there was no doubt who was calling the shots. Cas had one hand clenched in Dean’s hair and the other clutched at his back, keeping Dean right where he wanted him. 

Dean pressed down into Cas. He looped his arms up under the other man’s shoulders to pull himself even closer, as close as he could possibly get. He kissed him like the only air he could breathe came straight from Cas’ lungs. Cas spread his knees so that Dean settled between them. The shorter man wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and gripped as tightly as he could, causing disorienting friction and short circuiting Dean’s brain. Between lack of oxygen, lack of proper blood flow to his brain, and the very distracting things Cas was doing with his hips, Dean was having a hard time pinning down something very important. Something he knew he should remember. Cas pulled away to catch his breath and moan Dean’s name. The deep, gravelly quality to the other man’s voice finally penetrated Dean’s lust fogged mind. He leaned in for another kiss but kept it slower, gentler.

“Cas.” Dean whispered against kiss swollen lips. “We’re going a little fast here. I think we should take a breather.” Cas chose that moment to thrust up into Dean, and Dean’s body contradicted his words by pushing right back.

“You sure you want to stop?” Cas smirked. “Because it doesn't really seem like you want to stop.” Dean moaned as Cas used the legs still wrapped around his waist as leverage to strike up a smooth, rolling rhythm. 

“Oh.” Dean was having trouble remembering why they should stop. Then he looked down into lazy, lust blown eyes and a mischievous grin. He loved that grin. But it wasn't the same as Jimmy’s nervous, shy smile. And that’s what he needed to see when this happened for the first time. “We need to, Cas.” He moved his hands down to gently pry Cas’ legs from around his waist and hold the squirming hips still. 

“And why do we need to?” Cas moved his head in to lick and kiss at the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder. Dean’s grip tightened on Cas’ waist as he leaned into the wicked mouth. He pulled away again, though it wasn't an easy thing to do. 

“I’m afraid you won’t respect me in the morning.” Dean grinned as the other man rolled his eyes. 

“Let me show you just how much I respect you now.” Cas pulled Dean back down until their lips met and Dean fell into the kiss for several long moments before reluctantly pulling back.

“I’m serious, Cas.” He brought one of his hands up to brush the hair back from Cas’ forehead. “I’m not looking for casual or one-time here. This is important. You’re important. I want to do this right.”

“Dean…” Cas started before cutting himself off. He had an oddly intense look in his eyes but he blinked a few times and it was gone. Replaced by his normal lazy grin and half-lidded eyes. “Well, if you’re going to be a girl about it. I guess I can take care of this…” He thrust up one last time into Dean as the taller man groaned, “myself.” 

“Oh, Cas.” Dean let out a shaky breath as he moved to sit up. “You’re gonna kill me.” 

“Wanna play doctor? I can make it all better.” Cas sat up and breathed the words right against Dean’s ear.

“Mmm.” Dean leaned into where Cas’ lips were on his neck before pulling away and standing up. “Maybe some other time.” He gave Cas a quick kiss on the forehead and stepped back. “Right now, I am going to get a cold drink and think about baseball.”

“You’re no fun, Winchester.” Cas called after him as Dean entered the kitchen.

“Oh, I’m lots of fun. Just you wait and see.” Dean laughed as he reached into the fridge. He just barely heard Cas’ muttered “Better not have to wait long.” Then the bathroom door closed and Dean could hear the shower running. He headed back to the couch, wedged the very cold soda between his legs, and tried to distract himself with sitcoms. He kept reminding himself that it would all be worth it when Jimmy was ready. He didn't want to risk their long-term relationship just to keep himself and Cas from being frustrated today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter would have taken place during the timeline of the main story. The next three chapters are set about two months after the main story.


	2. The Journal

There was an old Journal in Dean’s bedside table. The cover was brown leather and it smelled of dust and yellowed paper. The initials H.W. were on the inside, but whoever that was had never written in it. Dean came across it while clearing out the spare room at Uncle Bobby’s the day he was released from the hospital. Uncle Bobby said it was in with some old stuff that John had left behind years before. Dean figured the old man wouldn't mind if he used it. So, when Dean laid down that first night on Bobby’s creaky old spare bed, he started writing. He used the journal to keep track of extremely important information. Jimmy had no idea that this journal existed. 

The first pages in the journal were covered in every piece of information Dean had managed to learn about Jimmy while they had been in the hospital together. It was all a jumbled mess where Dean was rushing to get everything down. Later passages were more organized. There was a section for each alter. How they differed from each other, what their favorite foods were, what emotions caused which alter to come forward. As Dean got to know them better he added more and more. For instance, Castiel’s section had a list of his favorite documentaries and books. Levi’s documented all of the stores he had been kicked out of. Godric’s contained a record of every time Dean had actually managed to win an argument. Everything between the battered leather covers was about Jimmy and his many sides. 

Along with all of this information was a list of dates. Each one had a short description next to it. 

February 19th - Claire’s Birthday  
June 8th - Jimmy and Amelia’s anniversary  
July 30th - Jimmy’s Birthday  
September 18th - Jimmy released from the hospital  
October 5th - Break in  
November 27th - Amelia’s Birthday

Dean was sitting up in their bed looking between the book in his hands and Jimmy’s sleeping form. It had been nearly two months since they had spent that first night in Dean's bed together and Jimmy had never left. It had been a good two months. Jimmy’s recovery had been going better than ever and he hadn't had a single slip. Dean was thoroughly impressed. But, he also knew that Jimmy wasn't magically completely healed. There were going to be setbacks, and Dean was pretty sure that the next day might be one of them. It was June 7th. Which made the next day Jimmy’s wedding anniversary. If Jimmy had felt guilty about their relationship before this, then tomorrow was bound to be difficult. Dean sighed and put the book away before settling down next to Jimmy and wrapping an arm possessively around the other man’s waist. Whatever happened, they would get through it together. Dean fell asleep to the sound of Jimmy’s even breathing. 

When Dean woke up to the bright Sunday sunlight in his face he immediately reached out for Jimmy. The other side of the bed was empty, but still slightly warm. That was good, it meant that Jimmy hadn't been up for too long. Dean climbed out of bed and went in search of the other man. Since it was a rather small apartment it was a pretty quick search. Dean found Jimmy curled in on himself on their old sofa with a framed photo in his hand. Dean knew what it was before he even sat down. It was a picture from his wedding day. Dean glanced over to where it normally sat on the bookcase and took a deep breath. He settled down on the sofa, but left a little room between himself and Jimmy. He didn't want to push things too far. 

“Hey, man.” Dean said gently. “Want to talk about it?” 

“It’s our anniversary today.” Jimmy said quietly. Dean could see that his knuckles were white where they gripped the frame. 

“I know.” Jimmy quirked an eyebrow at him and Dean shrugged with a small smile. “What can I say? I pay attention.” Jimmy’s brow went up a little further and Dean chuckled. “Well not all the time. But I do when it’s important. And you’re important. So, yeah. I know what today is. Want to talk about it?”

“I…” Jimmy cleared his throat and wiped at his eye. “I’m not sure…”

“You know I’ll listen. No matter what.” Dean was itching to wrap his arms around Jimmy. He wanted to shelter him from the pain. But, he knew that showing affection might not be the best option today. He would follow Jimmy’s lead. 

“I've been really happy lately.” Jimmy smiled over at Dean. It was a genuine smile, even through the watery eyes. “I didn't think I ever would be again. Didn't think I deserved to be…”

“Jimmy…” Dean’s tone was a warning. He never let Jimmy get away with talking like that anymore.

“No, I know.” Jimmy continued. “You and Dr. Gabriel have helped me understand it wasn't my fault. There’s nothing I could have done.”

“Damn straight it wasn't.” Dean couldn't help interjecting. But, he clamped down on anything else he might want to say so that Jimmy could finish. 

“But, knowing it wasn't my fault and feeling okay with moving on are two different things.” Jimmy sighed and held the picture to his chest. Dean could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Is it okay if…” Dean tried to find a way to say what he wanted without sounding like a chick flick, but he finally just thought ‘screw it’ and asked, “Can I hold you?” Jimmy nodded, but seemed to curl into himself even further. Dean moved over and gently coaxed the smaller man into his lap. He shifted them around until Jimmy was sitting sideways curled into Dean’s chest, feet on the seat cushion and Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around him. If Jimmy was in any mood to care he might have felt embarrassed about being cradled like a child, but right now the thought didn't even register. Instead he did his best to let Dean’s solid presence ease the knot in his chest. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Jimmy spoke the words close to Dean’s neck and Dean had to fight to suppress a small shiver as warm breath tickled his skin. It was definitely not the right time.

“Anytime.” He smiled and pressed a soft kiss into the messy black hair. They sat like that for a long time. Jimmy was enjoying the warmth of Dean’s arms. Dean was trying very hard to be comforting and doing his best to ignore how amazing it felt to have all of Jimmy’s weight pressed into his chest and lap. Dean absent-mindedly stroked one hand up and down Jimmy’s side. After a few passes the fabric of his t-shirt started shifting and Dean’s hand connected with skin as he continued his gentle movements. 

“Dean…” The taller man paused at the breathless sound of Jimmy’s voice. He looked down to see dilated pupils and rings of intense blue.

“Yeah?” But instead of answering Jimmy reached up to grasp the back of Dean’s head and pressed their lips together. Dean let Jimmy lead the proceedings. Jimmy pulled away for a moment so that he could turn and set the picture he was still clutching on the side table and straddled Dean’s lap. He dove back in and insinuated his tongue into Dean’s mouth. As Dean leaned into the kiss he rolled his hips up involuntarily. Jimmy let out a stuttered moan before dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder and going still for a few moments. Dean just wrapped his arms tighter around the slouched back and rubbed soothing patterns into his sides. He had a pretty good guess as to who he would be seeing. It seemed whenever Jimmy was feeling guilty about their relationship a particular alter came to the surface. And, knowing Jimmy as he did, kissing Dean while sitting next to a picture from his wedding, on his anniversary, was bound to make him feel pretty guilty. 

“Mmm… Dean…” His suspicions were confirmed as the gravelly voice said his name before sucking greedily at Dean’s neck. Dean gripped the slim back tighter as the man in his lap shifted his weight.

“Cas…” Dean pulled the other man’s face around to look him in the eyes. “These lips should be illegal.” 

“Wanna slap the cuffs on me?” Cas’ grin was downright sinful.

“Don’t have any. Guess I’ll just have to keep you pinned down myself.” Cas groaned and attacked Dean’s mouth. Dean let himself fall into the kiss. Jimmy needed Cas right now to feel okay about their relationship. And Dean wasn't about to put Cas off again. He’d made a promise, after all. Part of him felt a little guilty doing this when Jimmy was having such a tough day. But, he knew this shift was how Jimmy coped. Cas was part of Jimmy, and what Cas wanted, Jimmy wanted. Becoming Cas was just his way of letting go of the guilt. So, as he maneuvered Cas onto his back and began kissing down the pale throat, Dean let go of his own guilt and put his full attention into making things good for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how the idea of the journal ended up getting incorporated. But once I thought of it I thought it would be funny to have Dean's "hunter's journal" be all about the different alters instead of the different types of monsters in the SPN universe.


	3. Did you just fall for me?

Dean was laid out over Cas, making his way with lips, teeth and tongue down Cas’ pale throat. Cas’ fingertips were digging into the back of Dean’s head, urging him on. Dean trailed his fingers up Cas’ side, ran them over his shoulders and along his arms until he reached Cas’ wrists. Suddenly, he grabbed Cas’ wrists in a tight grip and held them above the shorter man’s head against the arm of the sofa. Cas grunted in surprise and tugged against Dean’s hold. 

“Told you I didn't have any cuffs. This will just have to do.” Cas’ eyes slid shut and he let out a positively filthy moan as he tested Dean’s grip again. By the way Cas was writhing against him Dean could tell he wasn't really trying to get away. He smiled triumphantly and went back to working on Cas’ neck. Unable to use his hands Cas did as much as he could with his legs. He wrapped them around Dean’s hips and dug his heels into Dean’s back, pulling them closer together. Dean shifted, seeking more friction. He moved up onto his knees slightly to get more leverage, but he overestimated the amount of space the sofa provided. 

Suddenly, his knee slipped off the cushion and he tumbled to the side, Cas following along with him since Dean still had his wrists and his legs were still wrapped tightly around the other man. They landed with Cas’ knees on the floor around Dean’s hips. Dean was flat on his back still holding onto Cas’ arms, but now Cas was the one on top. The shorter man was grinning down at Dean’s still shocked expression. He was shaking lightly trying to contain his laughter. Later, when Cas teased him about it, Dean would deny the girly squeal of surprise when they hit the floor. 

“Real smooth. Did you just fall for me, Winchester?” Cas finally lost his battle to contain his laughter. He buried his face in Dean’s neck as he tried to get himself back under control.

“Oh, shut up, Cas.” But there was no heat in his voice. Dean finally let go of Cas’ arms in favor of placing his hands at the small of Cas’ back. “The couch isn't comfortable anyway. How about I show how smooth I can be when I have an actual bed to work with.” As he spoke his hands trailed further down the other man’s body. He dug his fingers into soft flesh and thrust his hips upwards. Dean grinned as Cas’ chuckles turned to moans. 

“Oh, you are so on.” Cas planted a fierce kiss on Dean’s lips before jumping up and practically sprinting to the bedroom. He called back from the doorway. “Let’s go. You've got weeks of frustration to make up for.” Dean hauled himself off the floor and followed after Cas. He paused momentarily as he saw that the other man had already managed to strip out of most of his clothes. 

“Hey. I was going to do that.” Dean put on a fake pout and crossed his arms over his chest. Cas looked at him over his bare shoulder.

“You can unwrap me some other time. Right now you're overdressed and I'm impatient.” Cas glared at Dean’s still clothed body before shucking off his boxers and climbing onto the bed. Every stitch of his clothing was now on the floor. Dean groaned at the sight of all that pale skin presented on his dark blue sheets. After a few seconds of staring he finally started moving again. He pulled his t-shirt off and dropped his pajama pants on the way to the bed. He was yanking off his own boxers as he reached the mattress and wasted no time stretching out over Cas and lining their bodies up. 

“Better?” Dean asked but didn't wait for a response. Instead he fell on Cas with hungry lips. As their lips worked against each other, Dean resumed the position they had been in on the couch. He grasped Cas’ wrists and held them against the headboard and pushed down with his hips. Now that their clothing was out of the way there was nothing to dampen the sensation of skin sliding on skin. Cas whimpered into the kiss and twisted helplessly in Dean’s grip.

“So much better.” Cas finally panted when they broke apart. “Waited so long.” 

“Wait's over.” Dean promised as he moved his mouth to Cas’ collarbone, using his longer arms to maintain their grip where they pinned Cas down. “Tell me what you want.”

“You. Anything. Please.” Cas voice was pleading as he continued to shift and push against the body holding him down. Dean moved up to kiss him again. He tangled their tongues together as the other man made increasingly desperate sounds. Finally, Dean pulled back completely and sat back on his heels. Cas whimpered at the loss of contact. “Dean…”

“Shh. Trust me. Turn over.” Cas rolled onto his stomach without a second thought. “Gorgeous.” Dean said under his breath as he allowed his eyes to roam over the dips and curves of Cas’ back.

“Dean.” He must have been taking too long drinking in the view because Cas sounded impatient again. Dean took pity on him and leaned in to press possessive kisses to neck, shoulders and back. All the while trailing feather light touches along Cas’ sides. He knew it wasn't enough for the other man by the way he was fidgeting and whimpering. But, Dean was enjoying administering his slow torture. He finally gave in at the broken whisper of “Please…”

“Okay, Cas. On your knees.” Dean used his hands to guide Cas up and closer to the headboard. “Since I’m a little busy, you’re going to have to keep yourself pinned until we get a pair of those handcuffs. Hands on the headboard.” Dean grinned as Cas hurried to comply. “Now keep them there.”

“Anything you say. Just please…” Dean’s whole body shivered at the sound of need in Cas’ voice. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself before he got too carried away. Cas had waited a long time. Dean wanted to make sure it was perfect. Once he thought he could control himself, Dean moved right up behind Cas. He used his knee to spread Cas’ just enough that he could kneel between them. He leaned forward to kiss at the top of Cas’ spine bringing his hardness to rest right in Cas’ cleft. He allowed himself a few shallow thrusts as he kissed across trembling shoulders. Cas’ right hand came away from the headboard to grip at Dean’s side.

“Uh, uh, uh.” Dean tutted. “You’re supposed to be keeping these still.” He leaned further forward so that he could hold Cas’ hands down with his own. The stretched position molded his chest to Cas’ back and put extra pressure on his aching groin. Dean moaned and rocked forward as Cas tried to push back. After a few long moments of enjoying the maddening friction, Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. “Think you can keep these here?” He squeezed the thin wrists slightly. 

“Yes. Promise.” Dean saw Cas’ knuckles go white as he forced his hands to stay in place.

“Good.” After one last thrust against Cas’ cleft Dean pulled back slightly to kiss along the arching back. He slowly made his way down, kissing each bump along Cas’ spine and following his lips with massaging hands. By the time he reached the swell of the other man’s ass, Cas was a whimpering mess. But, his hands never moved from their spot on the headboard. Dean grasped each cheek with a firm hand and spread Cas open. The sound Cas made as Dean’s tongue made it’s first swipe caused Dean to thrust involuntarily as he knelt on the bed. “Cas, you keep making sounds like that and this is going to be over before it starts.” Dean shuddered as Cas let out an obviously exaggerated moan. That fact didn't stop it from going straight to Dean’s dick. He growled as he moved back in. Cas moaned for real as the sound vibrated off Dean’s tongue into his skin. 

“Oh... Dean...” Cas clenched his hands tighter on the wood of the headboard. His head sagged between his arms as Dean’s tongue moved insistently around his entrance. When he felt the very tip of it trying to push past the tight ring of muscle his hands gripped so convulsively that he wasn't sure he would be able to let go for quite some time. Cas couldn't stop himself from pushing back into the contact. Instead of pulling away, Dean gripped tighter with his hands and yanked Cas against his face. Dean’s morning stubble burned just right against sensitive skin. Cas was achingly hard and leaking. He thrust forward into empty air, vainly searching for some contact. “Please…Please...Please…” Dean could just barely hear Cas’ desperate begging. After a few final thrusts with his tongue he decided they had both suffered enough and pulled back. Cas whimpered at the loss. But the whimper turned into a moan as Dean reached around to finally grip him tightly. Cas pushed forward into that grip as he felt Dean lean to the side of the bed. The drawer opened and closed and Dean was once again molded against Cas’ back. 

“Ready for more.” Dean whispered in his ear. Dean would never admit that he was only whispering because he didn't trust his voice not to break with how far gone he already was just from watching and hearing Cas fall apart on this tongue. 

“God, yes. Please!” Cas was pushing back and forth between Dean’s groin and hand trying to gain more contact. Dean kept a grip on Cas’ length while he used his other hand to twist the cap off the lube. He managed to squeeze some into his hand before dropping the tube to the bed. He moved his own hips back just enough so that he could run his fingers around the twitching ring of muscle. When he pressed the first one in he took his hand away from Cas’ dick and grasped his hip instead, trying to hold the twisting man still. 

“I’m not even close to done with you yet.” He said as Cas whimpered at the loss. Dean clenched his fingers into Cas’ hip to keep him in place. He moved his finger back and forth quickly a few times before adding the second slick digit. He looked up to see Cas’ hands clenching and unclenching convulsively on the wood of the headboard. He was worried that the other man was going to lose circulation. “Hey. Grab the pillows and put them under your hips.” Dean stilled his fingers as Cas rushed to comply. Once they were in place Cas went to reach for the headboard again, but Dean stopped him. “Lean forward. Brace yourself with your arms on the mattress.” Dean rewarded his swift compliance by scissoring his fingers and twisting to find just the right spot. When Cas groaned and dropped his forehead to his arms, Dean added the third finger. 

“I’m ready...come on…” Cas pushed back onto Dean’s fingers between thrusts into the pillows under him. Dean withdrew his hand and reached for the lube again. He coated himself quickly and knelt behind Cas. Dean would have asked if he was sure he was ready but the needy noises and restless movements of Cas’ hips told him everything he needed to know. He lined himself up and pressed in slowly, keeping one hand on Cas hip while he wrapped the other one around the sweaty chest. Once he was all the way in he stopped to give Cas time to adjust. After only a few moments Cas was fidgeting and whining, “Move!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Dean wanted it to sound flippant, but it mostly came out sounding desperate. Dean used the arm around Cas’ chest to pull the other man back as he pushed forward. He steadily increased his pace as the hand on Cas’ hip inched forward to grasp the leaking flesh where it pushed into the pillows. Cas sped things up, using his braced arms as leverage to push back onto Dean and forward into his hand. For the most part Dean was just trying to keep up as Cas drove them both to the edge. When the dark haired man’s rhythm started to falter Dean added a twist to his wrist and ran his thumb over the dripping head of Cas’ cock. Cas came with a shout as he pushed back and clenched around Dean. A few more shallow thrusts and Dean followed right behind. He collapsed on top of Cas, who had spread his arms out and appeared to be trying to melt into the mattress, pillows still pinned under him. 

“Oh look. You fell for me again.” Cas mumbled into the sheets. Dean laughed and rolled to the side, wincing slightly as he slipped free from Cas’ tight heat. 

“I’ll always fall for you, Cas.” He smiled and rested his hand on Cas’ sweaty back while they both worked on regaining their senses. 

“Sap.” Cas laughed before rolling over and sitting up slightly. He shook his head at Dean, but placed a fond kiss on his lips.

“I’m not a sap. I’m smooth.” Dean grinned.

“Yeah well, Mr. Smooth. We need a shower.” Cas ran his hand through the sweat on Dean’s chest before climbing over him and out of the bed. “Come on. I can help you clean all those hard to reach places.” Dean grabbed the hand that was offered and happily followed Cas to the bathroom, where they may have gotten a little dirtier, before they finally got clean.


	4. Remembering the Important Things.

After their shower Dean made some of his world famous turkey sandwiches and he and Cas sat down to watch TV. When they were done with lunch Cas cleared the plates and settled back onto the couch. He lounged against the arm, stretched out like a lazy cat with his feet in Dean’s lap. They enjoyed a peaceful afternoon talking and watching the Discovery Channel. Dean was absent-mindedly stroking Cas’ leg when he felt the other man tense up. He looked over to see Jimmy blinking and running his hand through his still damp hair. 

“Hey. How are you?” Dean asked as he continued gently rubbing Jimmy’s leg.

“Okay, I think.” Jimmy stretched and Dean watched as the other man catalogued the sore spots in his body. As Jimmy settled back down he asked, “Cas?”

“Yeah.” Dean said and his hand stilled as he tried to figure out exactly how Jimmy was going to react. 

“So you two finally…” He trailed off, not really giving any indication as to how he felt about it. 

“Um, yeah.” Dean was anxious. “Is that okay? We never before… I waited until you and I...If you’re not okay with it… won’t happen again…” Dean was stammering. 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Jimmy took pity on the floundering man and moved to Dean’s side. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean took that as a cue to wrap his arm around the other man. 

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Of course.” Jimmy assured him. “I know that you care about them, too. And I know they adore you. It’s a little strange coming back to my body feeling like this without being there when it happened. But, it’s actually kind of nice.”

“Really?” Dean’s eyebrow was raised as he turned Jimmy’s face to look at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy smiled warmly. “Waking up this morning was hard. I was feeling guilty like I always do.” Dean squeezed his shoulder. “I wanted to be with you, but the guilt made it too difficult. So, Cas… well, he doesn't have the guilt. And now I feel relaxed and I can just enjoy spending time with you. I know I shouldn't still be using Cas as a crutch. And someday I hope I won’t have to. But, I’m going to be selfish and need him, and the others, for a little longer.” Cas settled more firmly against Dean’s chest and breathed in the smell of the soap from their morning shower. Dean was silent for a long time. He was amazed at how well Jimmy took everything about his condition and what happened when he wasn't aware. Finally the only thing Dean could think to say was…

“I love you.” He followed it up with a kiss on Jimmy’s head where it rested by Dean’s chin.

“I love you, too.” Jimmy replied. 

The rest of their Sunday passed in relative peace. Jimmy spent some time with the photograph from their wedding. At one point he went into his old bedroom and came out with a chain with three rings on it. 

“Our wedding rings.” Jimmy said. “I've kept them shoved away in a box because I couldn't look at them.” He went over to where he had replaced the picture frame on the bookshelf. He draped the chain over it so that the rings rested near the joined hands in the photograph. As he stood there staring at the smiling people in the picture Dean stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist. 

“I think they look nice there.” Dean said.

“They do, don’t they?” Jimmy smiled and turned around in Dean’s arms. He kissed Dean softly before pulling away. “Thank you for today. For being patient with me.”

“No need to thank me.” Dean said. “I’ll always be here for you. All of you.” Jimmy kissed him again before heading to bed. Dean followed after locking the door and turning off the lights. He climbed in next to Jimmy, who was already drifting off to sleep. When the other man’s breath had evened out, Dean took his journal and a pen from the drawer. He flipped to the beginning section and most of his notes on Jimmy. There in the margin is the date 4/13. He smiles at the page before turning to the notes on Cas. He adds 6/8 to the top of the first page. 

Dean’s not a girl. He just likes to make sure that he remembers the important things. And there is nothing more important than Jimmy and his many sides. Dean closes the book and puts it back in the drawer. He lays down and curls around Jimmy. Wrapping an arm around the other man he presses his nose into the messy black hair that still smells of shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was just supposed to be a quick two chapter story with a kissing scene and some smut. Plot somehow worked its way in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos always appreciated. I believe I will be working on Emanuel's story next.


End file.
